Live Until I Die
by dreamgirlforever
Summary: Another story about Evelyn&Adrian. I enjoy writing about them. Not sure how many more stories I can pull out of my hat, but I will try. Thanks for reading! :) Hope you enjoy!


So I want to write another story about Adrian and Evelyn. I wrote one about Tony and Evelyn...plan to upload that one soon. I'm thinking along the lines of when Adrian was dreaming about Flora...and then wakes up...ahh not sure yet...

Adrian Powell was dreaming about her. She was unlike any woman he had ever known. She fascinated him. Her long hair complimented her face so well. She was so sexy in every way. The way she moved, spoke, dressed. Now he was dancing with her. His hands around her slender frame and her hands around him. Yes. I'm going to kiss her. Her mouth is so inviting. Her hands on my chest. I can smell her perfume. Just a little further...

His eyes flew open wide and he realized he was lying in bed. It was only a dream. Grrr. He saw the lamp on the nightstand. He felt two hands around him. _What the hell is this? _

"What's wrong?" he heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned to see his wife, Evelyn looking at him as though she had been awake for quite some time. _What's wrong is that I was about to kiss her and you woke me up. _"You scared me," he lied. "I'm sorry," she said. He was a little pissed now. Okay, more than pissed. "I thought I was being molested," he continued. _Damn you would think we've never made love the way he's talking to me. What is wrong with him? _"Well, normally I wouldn't presume but...you were having an erotic dream..." she said with a smirk._ Now how would she know that? Man, she's good. _"How do you know that?" he asked. Her eyes darted to the bulge in his boxers and back at him. He looked down at himself. "Oh." He was a little embarrassed that she called him out on that so he got up, put his robe on and began to walk to the bathroom. She sat up in their bed, her nightgown hugging her curves. "So, now that you're up, so to speak, would you like to...?" He didn't let her finish. "No, I'm not in the mood." _What a liar. _"That's not what your body says." _I know. _"Well, I just don't want to then," he said as he turned toward the bathroom once more. She jumped off the bed and grabbed her gray robe, pulling it around her. "I am so pissed at you right now. I'm sleeping downstairs for the rest of the night," she said as she darted out the door, slamming it behind her.

Evelyn stepped quickly as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. _Who does he think he's fooling? I know he was dreaming of that whore. _She flung open the medicine cabinet. _Where is my ativan? Ahh, here. _She picked up the bottle and took out two pills. She grabbed a glass of wine, swallowed them and finished her glass. She let out a sigh. All she wanted was to be loved. Adrian didn't used to be this way. He used to be sweet and patient, loving and tender. Now she didn't recognize the stranger who shared a bed with her. Most days she was all alone in that huge house of theirs. She missed her husband. And she missed her son. She poured herself another glass of wine as she made her way over to the couch and sat down. Barrett was so wonderful. It's funny, thinking back on the times they all had together. He was so energetic. She really wasn't sure who he got that from. She smiled to herself. That was a lie. _Of course he got it from me! _Evelyn Powell used to be so energetic. Talking constantly. Babbling over and over about nothing. It was her personality. She felt so liberated. That she could talk about anything and never cared what anyone thought. Adrian used to say that he loved that about her. She was so headstrong and independent. But after Barrett's death, she became imprisoned by Adrian. He blamed her for his death. So caught up in sorrow, she didn't think to fight it, even though it was neither of their faults. It was an accident and had been over fifteen years. She took another sip of her wine and set it on the table. Laying her head on the pillow, she wrapped her arms around herself. Oh, how she wish Adrian would see it her way. Forgive her. The tears started to fall. Dammit. How did they get this far off base? It wasn't fair. She started to sob quietly, reminiscing of the good times and trying to fall asleep so she wouldn't think of the truth that was her life. Her sad, pathetic life.

Meanwhile, Adrian was upstairs in the bathroom. He decided to take a shower to hopefully calm him down. _Why does she do this to me? I was trying extra hard NOT to hurt her feelings. And then she had to push me. Okay, so I was dreaming of Flora. But I usually don't. I usually dream of her. I dream of apologizing to her for being such a dick all these years. For blaming her. So overcome with grief, I needed someone to blame. And like an idiot I blamed my best friend. God, how I love her. And in my wildest fantasies, she forgives me. And we make love in every way. In every room. Whatever way she wants it, I oblige to her, because I love her. And she loves me. _Adrian continued to wash his hair. The more he thought about his dreams of Evelyn, the more he wanted to make them a reality. _God, she's probably still so furious with me. Either way, I need to try to at least make the peace. I've got to try. _He finished his shower and dried off. After getting dressed, he decided to go downstairs and find his wife. Someway, somehow, he had to make this right.

He found her asleep on the couch in the living room. The fire was blazing. She was curled up with her arms wrapped around herself. He knelt next to her. He could see chill bumps on her right arm where her robe didn't reach. Immediately, he took off his robe and covered her with it. She was so angelic. He didn't even want to wake her. But he wanted to tell her that he was sorry. That he was so very sorry. And that he would never again hurt her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Evelyn," he called. She didn't move. "Evelyn," he called again, this time louder and gently shaking her. _That's strange, _he thought. _She nevers sleeps this hard. _He turned around to find an empty wine glass. _Great. _He got up and took it over to the sink to rinse it out. Next to it, he saw a bottle of pills. _Oh no. _He frantically grabbed it to read its label. Ativan (Lorazepam) 6mg. Dammit! This was not good. She probably took two pills, making it 12 milligrams, way over the maximum dose. Plus, she mixed it with alcohol. A dangerous combination. He ran over to her as fast as he could, lifting her up and placing her over his right shoulder and headed for the stairs. He hurridly carried her up the stairs and laid her across their bed. Running into the bathroom, he flipped up the lightswitch and switched on the water in their luxurious bathtub to the highest speed. He returned to the bed to find her motionless. _Oh, God, what have I done? _He began undressing her and then carried her into the bathroom. Ever so carefully, he set her down in the warm water. Then, he shedded himself of his attire and climbed in next to her. Grabbing a washcloth on the edge of the tub, he soaked it and gently wiped her face with it. Feeling her wrist, he could tell she still had a pulse. Good sign, but not good enough. _Come on, dear. Open your eyes and look at me. _He continued to wipe her face with the washcloth. His eyes filled with tears as he gazed upon her. He felt so helpless. What would he do if he ever lost her? He pulled her close to him and sobbed in her hair, their naked bodies touching. From far away, he heard her inhale. He pulled back to look at her. She blinked her eyes and coughed. She sounded awful. Her eyes were red. He was sure it was from crying. She blinked her eyes again and then opened them. Looking around, she had no idea where she was. She looked in front of her to see Adrian staring at her with concern in his eyes. _What was wrong with him? _"What's going on?" she asked. Relieved to hear her speak again, he hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm just so glad you're alright." Something felt strange to her. Oh my god. She was naked. And Adrian was hugging her. And he was naked. She pulled back to look at him. "Why am I naked?" He started to speak, but she interrupted him. "And why are you naked? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" "I was frightened. You passed out on the couch and wouldn't wake up." "Maybe I was tired," she said defensively. She looked down at the water, then brought her knees up to cover herself. "No. I saw the bottle of pills." Her eyes flew open wide. _No. _"Your doctor only prescribed you 2 milligram pills and the maximum number of pills you were supposed to take was two pills, totalling 4 milligrams. The pills were six milligrams each. Plus, I saw the glass of wine. Anti-anxiety pills aren't to be mixed with alcohol. You know this. Now...how many did you take?" She looked down at her knees. "Two." "Evelyn!" he screamed. "You could have killed yourself! What were you thinking?!" She looked up at him, her mouth quivering as she forced her voice to speak. "I was thinking, maybe if I died, I could be happy again. And maybe you could too." He stopped his train of thought. "Why...Why would you think that?" he managed to get out. She looked into his eyes. "Because we're not happy. We haven't been for years. And I just want to be happy. And as strange as it sounds, I want you to be happy. After all this time, I still love you." She sobbed. "I can't believe I just said that. Hell, you'll probably try and use it against me. Figure out a way to involve me in your disgusting little hobby because I professed my love for you." She leaned her head on her knees, her arms still holding her legs up in front of her. She sniffled as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. He didn't know where to start. "Evelyn," he said softly. "I don't know where to begin." He placed a hand over hers. "First, let me say that I am so..." he looked away from her as his eyes filled with tears. She couldn't stop looking at him. He looked back at her, his mouth trembling and his tears falling down his cheeks. "So very sorry...for everything I have ever put you through. At the time of Barrett's death, all I wanted was to make sense of what had happened. But I couldn't. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. I couldn't deal with the reality of losing him. Couldn't deal with the sorrow. So I turned to anger. We never knew...who it was who was driving that car. But instead of being angry at that faceless monster for killing our son, I blamed you. I don't know why I did it. At the time it seemed to lessen the pain of losing him, but it didn't. It just drove us further and further apart. And I'm the one who was driving that car. I hate myself for it. I hate myself for what I did to you. And when I saw you lying there as if you were dead, I panicked. In that moment, the only wish I had was that I could trade places with you so I would never have to live without you. I couldn't do it if I tried. Because you...you, Evelyn Powell _are _my life. I am in love with you as much as the day I said 'I do.' I will do whatever it takes to make this right. I know it may take some time for you to forgive me. I can wait. I can be patient...I..." The words were lost on him as Evelyn lunged herself into his arms and kissed him. He was certainly surprised, but pleasantly no doubt. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently, yet passionately. He pulled back to look at her and wiped her tears away. "Come on, this water's cold. Let's get dried off and into bed." She smiled. "Okay," she said as she allowed him to lead her out of the tub, dry her off and help her into bed. She snuggled up against him, laying her head on his chest. He stroked her back, so happy she was alive and here. Here in his arms. "Adrian?" she said, looking up at him. He looked down at her. "Can we...can we make love tomorrow?" He smiled at her. "Whatever you want, darling. I made up my mind. Whatever makes you happy, is what I'm going to do." "But...I mean, is it something you want to do? You said you loved me, but I wasn't sure if you still found me attractive, or...wanted me like you used to." She looked down. He grasped her chin, making her look at him. "God, you have no idea how much I want you." With his other hand, he grabbed hers and placed it on his hardness. Her eyes flew open. She'd forgotten how big he was. She looked up into his eyes. "And I want you too." She guided his hand towards her center, helping him insert a finger inside her. He closed his eyes tight. She was so wet. It had been such a long time since they'd even touched. God, it felt so good. He leaned down to kiss her, taking possession of her lips with his. Her lips were so soft, so smooth. Tomorrow they would make love for the first time in over fifteen years. She was too weak from her overdose of pills to have the strength tonight. He didn't want to push it. But tonight...tonight, for a few brief moments, he was going to bring her pleasure. With his finger still inside her, he pulled it out and pushed it back in, causing her to gasp. He grinned. "You like that?" She looked at him. "Yes. Oh, yes." He began to thrust his finger in and out of her, and then, adding another, he picked up his rhythm. Her breathing became shallow and she grasped his head and kissed him passionately, not believing what was happening to her as he continued his thrusts. He used his thumb to massage her clitoris, bringing her closer to the edge. He broke from the kiss, planting sweet, wet kisses on her breasts. She had beautiful breasts. Moaning, she held his head at her breasts. She loved feeling his mouth on her. Her legs were writhing. He moved up to her neck where he kissed that tender spot he knew she liked so much. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Ahhh, Adrian..please...don't stop..." He leaned up to her ear and whispered, "Never," as he inserted his tongue into her ear. Her body shook like an earthquake. "Ahh, god, yes...Adrian!" He watched her beautiful face as she shook her head back and forth. He slowed his thrusts and removed his fingers, immediately inserting them in his mouth and sucking them. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Mmmm," he moaned. "I forgot how good you tasted," he told her as he leaned down to kiss her lips. She smiled against his mouth and pulled back to look him in his eyes. "I love you. So much. Make love to me?" He smiled. "In the morning." She was taken aback. "But Adrian -" "No 'buts,' my love. We will have plenty of time for that tomorrow. I want you to get your rest. We've had a day filled with complex emotions." "Then why start something if we can't finish?" she asked him. "If I'm not mistaken, you did finish. Am I correct?" She looked away, grinning sheepishly and then looked back at him. "Well, yes. And very good I might add." "That's all I wanted for tonight. To please you. Tomorrow you'll be up to full strength and...given our history, I will need to get my rest in order to keep up with you." She laughed and rolled on top of him, pinning him down. "Is that so?" "Yep," he said with a grin. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled. Even in the funniest moment, he can make me want to cry. "I love you, Evelyn Powell." "And I love you, Adrian Powell." He kissed her one last time before rolling her off of him and laying her on her side. With his arm around her, he kissed her shoulder. "Get some rest, my love. Tomorrow will be a busy day." She giggled as she kissed his hand and closed her eyes. Finallly, she didn't feel like dying. She just wanted to live until she died.


End file.
